Game Area
Summary Game Areas (ゲームエリア Gēmu Eria) are digital fields generated by a Rider Gashat upon activation. When activated, a colored pixelated wave of energy envelops a wide radius around where the user is standing and randomly generates containers on the field that could contain Energy Items for the Rider to use in battle. Uses Battle Field Creation and Stage Select *Pocket Reality Manipulation - The Riders who creates the Game Area has an ability to manipulates the area, such as change the stage to suit their battle, and generating Energy Items when activated. Dan Kuroto able to control over his game area wherein he can control time, space, physics, concept, laws and etc. *Biological Manipulation - When the Dangerous Zombie Gashat is activated, its Game Area causes microbe Bugsters to evolve immediately rather than lay dormant in a human host. *Summoning - Genm can generate energy constructs of "zombies" to attack a Rider and then detonate them to destroy the target. Energy Items Energy Items (エナジーアイテム Enajī Aitemu) are medal-like power up items created by Game Areas, whenever any person activates a Rider Gashat, and are hidden in certain places in the Game Area. When Ex-Aid collects one, he says "Item Get" (アイテムゲット''Aitemu Getto''). Energy Items includes: *'Speeding-Up' - A yellow medal that depicts a Rider running. Its code is EI001. It gives its user superhuman speed. Ex-Aid used it for high speed running; Brave used it for slow motion drifting; and Para-DX used it to speed over to his enemy and then stop to attack them, also seeming to let him move normally while the world around him has slowed down. *'Iron Body' - A gray medal that depicts a Rider with a sword breaking while attempting to hit them. Its code is EI002. It turns its user's body into metal, making them bulletproof. The user will also have a boost in attack, their body now being metal-coated. *'Instigate' - An orange medal that depicts a Rider waving a finger as if motioning to another to "come at me". Its code is EI003. It forces its user to draw the attention of an enemy and encourages them to attack. It may also prevent the enemy from noticing other things happening in the battlefield, however obvious they may be. *'High-Jump' - A blue medal that depicts a Rider jumping. Its code is EI004. It lets its user leap high into the air, approximately as high as the height of tall building. *'Muscular' - A red medal that depicts a Rider flexing a muscular arm. Its code is EI005. It gives its user a boost of raw physical and attack strength *'Recover' - A silver medal that depicts a Rider standing tall and flexing as if with a new surge of energy. Its code is EI006. It seems to clear the user of status effects and give them more energy to keep fighting. As Para-DX used two at once, and given the existence of its strengthened version, it doesn't seem to be a full heal. *'Shrink' - A tan medal that depicts a Rider shrinking. Its code is EI007. It gives its user the power to shrink down to a tiny size; as such, it is often preferable as an Item to be used by sending it at an entity or object other than oneself. *'Giant' - A green medal that depicts a Rider growing giant. Its code is EI008. It lets its user grow to giant sizes. Using this Item allowed Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 to grow to a height of 46 meters *'Invisible' - A light blue medal that depicts a Rider being faded clear against a backdrop. Its code is EI009. It allows its user to turn invisible. Others may still track the user by smell, sound, or super sense. *'Counfusion' - A purple medal that depicts a Rider with starred eyes and question marks floating around their head. Its code is EI010. It makes its user confused and act erratically, such as crashing into things and attacking their allies. It is the first Energy Item used in the series with a decidedly negative effect on the user, as the earlier Shrink could be useful in certain scenarios, making it an Item one would attempt to get their opponent to use. However, as a genius gamer, Ex-Aid can use the confusion to make a spinning attack. *'Christmas' - A lime green medal that depicts a Rider in a Santa hat giving away a present. Its code is EI011. It gives its user a Santa Claus-like appearance, generates snow in a Game Area for a brief period, and adorns Gamers in Christmas decorations. Riders also receive a small boost in power, as a Level 1 Ex-Aid could battle a Level 3 Bugster without much difficulty. It was described by Emu as an "Event Item", meaning it only appears on Christmas. *'Emission' - A violet medal that depicts a Rider giving off a bright light. Its code is EI012. It allows the user to give off a bright flash to blind the enemy. The light emitted can repel darkness effects. *'Liquefaction' - A green medal that depicts a dark puddle with Rider eyes. Its code is EI013. It allows the user to transform into gel for escaping traps or attacking enemies while not getting hurt in the process. *'Seperation' - A magenta medal that depicts two faded copies splitting off of a Rider. Its code is EI014. It lets its user split into 8 identical copies that make the same motions at the same time. The strengths of attacks made while using this Item seem to be multiplied by the number of copies. In case of Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX, they specifically gets 3 copies for each side. *'Stretch' - A pale red medal that depicts a Rider with an incredibly long arm. Its code is EI016. It enables the user to stretch or warp any part of their body, seemingly without limit. *'Sleep' - A violet medal that depicts a Rider falling asleep with a stereotypical snot bubble in their nose. Its code is EI017. It lets the user fall asleep. *'Reflect' - A red-violet medal that depicts an arrow shape bouncing off of a Rider's chest. Its code is EI018. It projects a shield that absorbs and reflects an opponent's attack back at them. It can be used to reflect friendly fire at opponents. *'Reverse' - A light indigo medal that depicts curved arrows pointing between a flexing black Rider above and an X-eyed white Rider below the centerline. Its code is EI019. It swaps the HP of the user with that of their enemies. *'Lucky' - A lime green medal that depicts a Rider holding a 4-leaf clover. Its code is EI021. It lets the user have more luck. *'Flatten' - A dark purple medal that depicts a Rider flattened paper-thin and waving as if in wind. Its code is EI022. It makes the user as flat as a piece of paper. The user may easily be blown away by wind. *'Balloon-Body' - A light green medal that depicts a Rider inflated into a ball. Its code is EI023. It make the user inflate and become a bouncing ball. *'Gag' - A dark indigo medal that depicts a Rider with a bow-tie standing in front of a microphone, looking perhaps surprised or embarrassed. Its code is EI024. It lets the user to freeze the world by telling cold jokes. *'Disguise' - A teal medal that depicts a Rider pointing to its face while looking in a mirror. Its code is EI029. It makes the user appear as a specified target. *'Fascination' - A magenta medal that depicts a Rider surrounded by hearts as they spray perfume on their neck. Its code is EI030. It lets the user gain extra charm to fascinate their opponent. *'Partner' - A silver medal that depicts two Riders standing together. Its code is EI031. It lets the user summon another Rider as a partner to battle with. *'Prediction' - An azure medal that depicts a Rider with closed eyes pointing at their forehead, with a white line and flash appearing in the background. Its code is EI032. It lets the user predict the future to avoid danger. *'Halt' - A lime green medal that depicts a half-black, half-white stopwatch with a pair of Rider eyes, all the black parts appearing to have stars in them. Its code is EI033. It lets the user stop time. *'The End' - A gunmetal gray medal that depicts a Rider posing as if laughing evilly as the background appears to be torn apart, evident by the black tears, gray specks, and white flashes. Its code is EI034. It lets the user destroy everything. It is referred to as the forbidden item. *'Bug' - A purple medal that depicts a Rider glitching out. Its code is EI036. It lets the user to spread Bugster Virus, even through dimensions. *'Random' - A light gray medal that depicts a Rider surrounded by a ring of Energy Items bearing question marks. Its code is EI037. It gives the user the effect of a random Energy Item. *'Save' - A dark orange medal that depicts a bookmarked book with an image of Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer on the cover. Its code is EI038. It was designed by Kuroto Dan using data from Hyper Muteki specifically to counteract Cronus' Reset ability. It can be used to "save" the "progress" of the user in Kamen Rider Chronicle, preserving their Gashats gathered up to that moment if Reset is ever used. The Item can also "load" the data of the user by rewinding their battle, promoting them to their strongest form *'Continue' - A purple medal that depicts a Rider emerging from a tube labeled "Continue", much like Kamen Rider Genm's Level 0/X-0 forms. Its code is EI039. It lets the user continue after a defeat without using an extra life. *'Sonic Speeding-Up' - An upgraded version of the Speeding-Up Energy Item. Its code is EI074. It gives its user sonic speed superior to that of the Speeding-Up Energy Item. *'Diamond Body' - An upgraded version of the Iron-Body Energy Item. Its code is EI075. It turns its user's body into diamond, making them bulletproof and granting them defenses stronger than that of the Iron-Body Energy Item. The user will also have a higher boost in attack. *'Abetting' - An upgraded version of the Instigate Energy Item. Its code is EI076. It lets its user draw the attention of an enemy and anger them. *'Flight' - An upgraded version of the High-Jump Energy Item. Its code is EI077. It lets its user leap high into the air, with one leap being able to reach the sky. *'Rigidification' - An upgraded version of the Muscular Energy Item. Its code is EI078. It gives its user a super boost of raw physical and attack strength. *'Full-Recover' - An upgraded version of the Recover Energy Item. Its code is EI079. It seems to clear the user of status effects and gives them full energy to keep fighting. The effect makes green particles to show a full heal and contrast the white particles of Recover's partial heal. *'Minimize' - An upgraded version of the Shrink Energy Item. Its code is EI080. It gives its user the power to shrink down to a size that cannot be seen by human eyes. *'Maximize' - An upgraded version of the Giant Energy Item. Its code is EI081. It lets its user grow to enormous sizes, taller than high buildings. *'Disappearance' - An upgraded version of the Invisible Energy Item. Its code is EI082. It allows its user to turn invisible, and unlike the weaker Invisible Energy Item, they cannot be sensed, smelled, or heard by others. *'Chaos' - An upgraded version of the Confusion Energy Item. Its code is EI083. It makes its user confused and act erratically, such as crashing into things and attacking their allies. The user will go into deeper chaos than the Confusion Energy Item. However, Ex-Aid can still use the confusion to perform a spinning attack. Category:Verse-specific Powers and Abilities Category:Kamen Rider